For large fleets (trucking/shipping companies, police departments, postal service, cable/telephone companies, etc.) it may be extremely difficult (if not impossible) and costly to physically inspect each vehicle/container for possible damages, deficiencies, dirtiness and the like. For example, it may be important to detect on time that the object need a repair (e.g., simply inflating a tire, re-painting and the like), detecting a need for washing the object, detecting unauthorized additions/features on the object, detecting need for proper locks, and the like.